my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
ZERO S02E02: The TRACK
Episode 2: The TRACK is the first episode of the second season of Star Rider ZERO. It aired on October 12, 2014. It involves the city being terrorized by the second of the Codex Six, when the new threat attacks and kills a number of people before Star Rider ZERO and SPECTER go after him. Also the Wellace family gets back into their old house and meet the neighbours where Ben meets the neighbour's babysitter of their kids. Characters introduced: Production time: 'October 27, 2014 Synopsis '''NEW YORK – CENTRAL PARK – '''A man and a woman were walking through Central Park, enjoying their night together. While they were walking and enjoying the full moon, they could hear howling in the distance. The woman wonders how that is possible, there are no wolves in New York. The man tells her she must be hearing things, but when they both hear the howling again, the man says this is impossible. There are no wolves in New York. The woman, most likely his wife or girlfriend, tells him to check his facts as suddenly from the bushes four wolves arrive. The man and woman huddle together as the wolves close in on them. A man was standing on top of a hill overlooking the park. They call for help but the man raises his hand, saying that no one can hear them. They are part of the list, it is their destiny. As he turns away, the wolves howl, the man and woman scream as the wolves attack and the man turns around smiling. The next morning a pair of joggers arrive in Central Park, which they find barred down by the NYPD and National Guard, with Captain Brack and Sergeant Scott. Sergeant Scott says analysts at the National Guard Center say they have proof they can tie these murders to eight other murders in and around New York over the past year with the same MO. The victims have no relation with each other in any way except the two they have now, Victor and Cornelia Brand, a couple living here in New York, nothing out of the ordinary except that they are dead now. They were bitten to death, by animal bites. Captain Brack asks Sergeant Scott to have the National Guard share everything they got on the previous murders with the NYPD. Sergeant Scott tells him it may also be needed to involve SPECTER in this, some of the files tied to these murders are classified and sealed by the highest SPECTER agents. '''NEW YORK – HOTEL – 'Emma exits their hotel room as she calls out to her children saying they need to hurry, the cab will be in front of the hotel in an hour. Ben calls back they are already packed, it wasn’t much stuff anyway. Mark comes through the door telling Emma he needs to leave for work. Emma is a little bothered that he needs to work the one Saturday that they are moving back into their renovated house. Mark apologizes, but he already had a lengthy break from work from his boss. He is meeting Ashley to make a report on the advancements of the rebuilding of the city. Emma jokes that Mark shouldn’t strain himself and kisses him on the cheek, saying he should not get to distracted by both jobs, they want him to be home while getting back in there. Mark kisses her and says it will be okay, he’ll be back before dinner tonight. When he leaves Emma sighs, that was what he said last time. 'THE CUBE – '''Director Hand enters the private office of Agent Lokin placing a big file on his desk. She says another of the Codex Six has surfaced, Mikael Trakker, he already killed two people in New York. He was never on the radar before due to the large gaps between kills, but this meant kill number eight. Agent Lokin tells Director Hand how the city is responding and Director Hand says the National Guard and the NYPD have started their own investigation but are requesting access to all files regarding Mikael Trakker, which she has authorized. She also brings up the subject of releasing the V-One Project into New York. Agent Lokin says he is on a controlled mission in Africa at the moment, he cannot return yet. Director Hand says that Dexter was more then a challenge for New York’s guardian angel, but two enemies of the same caliber in two weeks may even be overkill for Star Rider ZERO. 'NEW YORK HERALD BUILDING – 'Mark enters the building and is already awaited by Ashley with coffee. Ashley says they are going to the docks first, the foreman there has agreed to meet with them and give them a tour. Before leaving, they meet their boss Horace and one of their fellow reporters Emily Shumway. Horace is giving her an assignment to cover the Central Park murders. Mark and Ashley ask what happened and Horace tells them a man and a woman had been killed overnight by what now turns out to be a serial murderer who had already made eight victims. Mark wishes Emily luck, knowing he can’t have such a big story at the moment with all the family issues of moving around. Horace tells Mark and Emily both to keep him up to date. Mark says they will and leaves with Ashley in his car as they set course for the docks. Ashley wonders why Horace put such a rookie on a murder case, but Mark has faith that Emily can do it. '''WELLACE FAMILY RESIDENCE – '''The cab with Emma, Anne and Ben arrives at their house where they are welcomed back by their neighbours, the Johnson family. They say they are really glad they are okay and that they should hold a barbeque sometimes. Mona Johnson, the wife of the man of the house Andre Johnson, also introduces their new babysitter that will watch over their children from time to time, Kelly Bishop, which catches the eye of Ben, since she is only a few years older then he is. After having been introduced, the Johnsons say they need to go away for a night so they’ll see them around. Going inside, Anne and Ben explore the house. Ben visits the garden that had more or less been returned to its old state. While he is walking around he cannot help notice Kelly handing the 7 – and 9 year old daughters of the Johnsons a drink. He walks around a little, noticing that Kellie sometimes shot a look his side and he smirked before heading back into the house. '''NEW YORK DOCKS – '''The car with Ashley and Mark arrives at the docks where a large reconstruction project took place. Ashley tells Mark the foreman was gonna meet them at the gate, guess he is a little late. They get out of the car and Ashley goes to grab her camera from the trunk of her car when Mark notices the unusual lack of activity on the docks’ grounds. Ashley says it was just general holidays, they may still have a day off, besides its Saturday. Mark seems suspicious but agrees when the foreman from the docks arrives at the gates. He excuses himself for the delay, they are understaffed at the moment. Mark and Ashley follow him onto the docks where the foreman asks what they want to see first. Mark asks what the biggest achievement is since the recreation of the docks after the drone attacks happened. The foreman admits they have a few, one of them being the newest inclusion of a docking station created by the Indian government and donated to them to the city of New York. This way they were able to import the most valuable goods again. While Mark and Ashley were watching the new docking station, the foreman retreats to his office to make a few calls and Ashley can’t help but wonder how the city could’ve afforded the new docking station this soon after a disaster like the war against the Mexus Cartel. Mark agrees to her semantics but also says that New York needs new impulses and this could be one of them. Ashley is bothered since she finds it was better to have rebuilt the St. Hargreave Hospital in its old way and Mark has to agree on that. While they are waiting, little do they know they are being tracked by wolves, who are wandering out of sight over the containers. The foreman doesn’t realize he is the one being targeted until its to late when Mikael Trakker arrives in the cabin of his control room and slices his throat effectively killing him. He then takes the uniform of one of the dockworkers and waves his hands, making the wolves retreat into the shadows of the containers. Mikael Trakker moves from the shadows towards the gate where Mark and Ashley are still waiting, informing them he has been ordered by the foreman to give them a tour of the new docking station. Mark thanks him, asking him where construction started; he would like to start there. As Mikael grabs a PDA, he grabbed from the foreman, he leads them onto the docking station. Through the shadows the wolves follow them, hungry for blood, without Mark and Ashley being aware. However Mark begins finding inconsistencies in Mikael’s story about the docking station and falls back a little, reaching out for his cell phone, dialing the number of Captain Walton Brack. In the NYPD department, Captain Brack picks up the phone call, hearing Mark speak with Mikael. Captain Liam Stonebridge, who was with him due to security problems, says he knows that voice, and orders Sergeant Scott to call Director Hand of SPECTER. Knowing he got the NYPD listening in he slips the phone into the bag of Ashley before excusing himself saying he needs to make a call, he’ll catch up with them. Out of sight, he transforms into Star Rider ZERO, after which he finds himself face to face with three of the wolves having joined Mikael. Killing two of them by absorbing the electric current from broken wires, he is surprised when the wolves disappear in smoke. Realizing Ashley may be in danger, Star Rider ZERO hurries into the direction where Mikael led Ashley, realizing he may give himself away if he approaches directly. Following them, Mikael leads Ashley to an abandoned warehouse of the dock station. Star Rider ZERO manages to catch up with them, but is cornered by another pack of wolves, which he is forced to kill off, them disappearing again after being killed by Star Rider ZERO. Star Rider ZERO enters the warehouse, but is to late to prevent Mikael from taking Ashley forcibly into a boat, but not getting a good look at Star Rider ZERO. Being to late, Star Rider ZERO is forced to watch as Mikael disappears onto the sea with Ashley on the boat. 'THE CUBE – '''Agent Archer informs Director Hand that they have received a call from Captain Stonebridge, confirming that Mikael Trakker is at large having already killed nine people, the latest being the foreman of the New York Docks. Mikael has caught the journalist friend of Mark Wellace. Agent Brinks then arrives telling Director Hand, Agent Lokin has found what they were looking for, they are investigating it with the local OSP Office. Director Hand is asked by Agent Archer if there is an operation going on he should know about but Director Hand tells him Agent Lokin is handling it. They have the Codex Six to worry about. If the journalist friend of Mark is kidnapped she knows Mark will use ZERO to get her out safely. She tells Archer to take a team and go down there. And if they get him, either kill or capture him and transport him to the Pearl. '''WELLACE FAMILY RESIDENCE – '''While Anne and Emma are unpacking, Ben is checking messages on his phone. While he is doing that he is called from outside, finding Kelly waiting for him at the edge of the garden. Kelly hands him a bag of cookies, saying she made them herself; she is always carrying one when visiting her babysit adresses. Ben asks Kelly where she lives. Kelly says she lives just outside the city, and she has only three babysitter adresses but she likes doing it, it’s a good addition to her study. Ben asks him where she goes to school and she tells him she is going to New York University and Ben assumes she must be in her twenties, but Kelly surprises him when she tells him she only is eighteen. Ben says he is thinking about joing the NYU when he finishes high school. Kelly tells him he might just become one of the many legends that graduated from NYU, Ben says he hopes so, but he has to finish High School first. When Kelly is about to return into the house, due to being called by one of the Johnson daughters, Ben tells her there is a movie night in the Youth Center and wonders if she’d like to go with him. Kelly smiles and says she would love to. '''NEW YORK DOCKS – The NYPD, led by Captain Brack and Colin Harris, arrives and Harris and Brack interview Mark. Colin tells Mark they have received word from higher up people that Mikael Trakker is an internation fugitive sought by many agencies. There was no way he could have stopped him. Captain Brack asks if Mark is okay and Mark confirms this, asking what they know about Trakker. Captain Brack says they are about to find out as a black SUV approaches them and Agent Archer exits the SUV. Agent Archer tells Brack and Mark, Mikael Trakker is a known terrorist and fugitive high on the wanted list of SPECTER and the FBI. Captain Stonebridge arrives and tells them they have boats in the canals following a small boat with two people on it, a woman and a man resembling Mikael Trakker. Agent Archer says it is to dangerous to approach Trakker directly, they must follow him and take him down when he is back on land again. Mark demands him that he can join the search and Brack and Stonebridge object, but Agent Archer, knowing fully well what Mark is capable of, agrees to take him. Three helicopters cross the canal, following the Coast Guard boat that was tracking the small craft Trakker took Ashley on. Mikael, having already noticed the Coast Guard following him, sees the helicopters that joined the chase and smirks. Ashley tells him they are coming for him; he will be brought to justice for what he did. Mikael opens a locked compartment in the boat, revealing a PDA and he opens it, showing Ashley a list of names, saying he is not quiet done yet. She counts the names before Mikael drops it in the water, saying there are thirteen targets on the list. Mikael speeds on as the helicopters come closer, but not going on the offensive. Inside the helicopter where Agent Archer, Captain Stonebridge and Mark are, Agent Archer points to the horizon revealing the end location of where Mikael most likely is going. Agent Archer says they are going to get Mikael and save Ashley. Mark warns him discreetly about the shadow wolves that seem to follow Mikael wherever he goes. Agent Archer says he understands. As Mikael and Ashley arrive on the peer of the other side, the helicopters fly over and land on the other side of the complex. Humvees of the National Guard arrive and Captain Stonebridge orders them to set up a perimeter and lock it down completely. Captain Brack and Captain Stonebridge order Mark to stay out of sight while they move on Mikael. Agent Archer says he’ll cover them, looking at Mark expectingly. As they set off, Mark turns around moving through an allie and transforms into Star Rider ZERO. When he moves, three wolves appearing from the shadows corner him. However before he can do anything, Agent Archer who tells Mark to move and go get Ashley out shoots at the wolves. Moving into the warehouse, Star Rider ZERO quickly finds Mikael with Ashley bound and gagged to a chair. Mikael welcomes him, saying he has been waiting for him. He speaks an unknown language and four wolves appear from the ground. Star Rider ZERO kills them by absorbing electricity from a burned electricity line. Star Rider ZERO tells Mikael to release Ashley, but Mikael naturally refuses to do so. Star Rider ZERO and Mikael engage in a fistfight, when Captain Brack and Colin Harris arrive. Star Rider ZERO is kicked back and Mikael pulls out his weapon, causing Brack and Harris to open fire. Mikael manages to dodge them by sending another set of wolves in. Captain Brack and Colin Harris are driven back, while Star Rider ZERO attacks and manages to release Ashley, telling her to leave. She quickly disappears and is caught by Captain Stonebridge and the other National Guard soldiers. When Harris and Brack manage to kill the wolves, Mikael once again manages to get free from Star Rider ZERO and point the gun and shoot Captain Brack square in the chest. Falling down, Colin Harris and National Guard soldiers open fire on Mikael. Mikael absorbs a few of the bullets, reducing them to dust, but Star Rider ZERO stuns him with electricity and uses the combination of water and electricity to give Agent Archer the chance to capture him, ending the conflict. Star Rider ZERO quickly disappears before the agents and soldiers manage to question him. Agent Archer orders the hospiks to take Ashley to the hospital for medical checkup. Captain Brack, who is being worked upon by the medics, is being rushed out of the warehouse. Before Ashley is brought into the ambulance, Mark catches up with her, saying he is glad she is okay, he wouldn’t want to miss her in his field reports. Ashley tells him about Captain Brack being wounded and Mark feigns anger and tells her he will explain everything to Morrow when he gets to the Herald. Ashley whispers something in his ear, before she is being driven away with the ambulance, the helicopter carrying Captain Brack leaves too, leaving only Agent Archer and Mark. Agent Archer thanks him for what he did. Mark demands to know if SPECTER knew this was going to happen. Agent Archer informs him that regrettably a number of high value former SPECTER assets have defected from SPECTER. Mark tells him they need to inform the public, but Agent Archer tells him they cannot, exposure to the public would make them a lot worse. The six assets, including Jon Dexter and Mikael Trakker, were only the beginning, if the other four come too, the city will need Mark and Star Rider ZERO. Mark tells him to make sure Mikael gets locked away properly, and to never allow him out. Agent Archer says he will, but wonders why Mark asks that. Mark reveals the list Mikael had, of which Ashley just told him, a list containing thirteen names. Currently nine people died, meaning four are left. If Mikael ever gets out, he will kill the remaining four. Agent Archer asks if he knows who else are on the list and Mark says he doesn’t, but he is number thirteen. WELLACE FAMILY RESIDENCE – 'Mark pulls up on the driveway of the house and Emma meets him, being grateful he is home again. Mark says he had a challenging day and is very tired. Emma says she prepared a nice meal, to celebrate they are back in their own house again. When he joins Ben and Anne at the table, Ben asks Mark if he had heard about what happened today and Mark says yes, he was there, it was quiet thrilling. Chatting away with his children, Mark realizes he is lucky to have what he has and people like Dexter and Trakker cannot change that. While they are having dinner, Anne asks if Mark knew Ben has an eye for the new babysitter next door and they all laugh and have fun, with Mark and Anne teasing Ben about it. Mark stands up, grabs his phone and makes a picture of the family as it is. He says they are all back together and where they belong. 'THE PEARL – '''The elevator doors open again, this time with Agent Archer alone exiting the elevator with a gagged and bound Mikael Trakker. A man arrives to accept the prisoner transfer, and Archer calls him Warden Willow. Warden Willow says they already have two of the Codex Six, at this rate they’ll have them all in no time. Agent Archer tells him to lock away Trakker, but keep him informed of anything happening down there. As Agent Archer enters the elevator again, going up, Warden Willow turns to one of his fellow prison guards, telling them to bring him to the cell block. The prison guards say yes they will and take Trakker with them, placing and locking away Trakker in a cell in the same block as Jon Dexter and Geodreon. Trakker laughs, telling Dexter the games are about to begin. To be continued … Trivia Seasons 1 - 2 Episodes 1 - '''2 - 3 - 4